Problem: $ 1.25 - \dfrac{42}{25} + 0.5 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{42}{25} = -1.68$ Now we have: $ 1.25 - 1.68 + 0.5 = {?} $ $ 1.25 - 1.68 + 0.5 = 0.07 $